The present invention relates generally to steering apparatuses for vehicles, automotive vehicles with the same, and steering control methods for vehicles, and particularly to steering apparatuses for vehicles, automotive vehicles with the same, and steering control methods for vehicles, wherein the vehicles include a steering input device, and front and rear steering output devices.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-123597 discloses a steering apparatus for a vehicle including a steering wheel, and front and rear steerable road wheels. The steering apparatus is configured to adjust a heading angle of the vehicle with respect to a path of the vehicle during turning by setting a desired position of a center of turning (or revolution, not rotation) of the vehicle, and controlling a steer angle of the rear road wheel in accordance with the desired position of the center of turning of the vehicle.